EveryHart
by SYuuri
Summary: They say you can't run forever. Oneshot. Kimcentric, slightly TK. Plz read and rev.


**EveryHart**

**Disclaimer:**** Power Rangers and the song aren't mine.**

* * *

"**I still can't believe that you didn't tell me about the engagement," Kim said with a frown. She laid on her stomach and cuddled her stuffed animal close, inhaling the faint vanilla scent. "And you called me your bestfriend," **

**Aisha grinned and went back to folding the clothes on the bed. "I had been meaning to call you afterwards, but well, I got sidetracked,"**

**Seeing Aisha's leer, Kim wisely decided not to ask further, so the brunette simply put her chin on her hands and said, "As long as you let me choose my own dress for the wedding, I'll forgive you,"**

"**Why don't you get your butt here and help me? Leave that pig alone," **

"**Pig!" Kim pretended to be wounded by Aisha's words, though it wasn't the first time she mocked the stuffed animal. "For your information, it's a cow, thank you,"**

"**Well then, Tommy should've won you a cow that looked more like one," Aisha chided with a shrug, amused when she saw a light blush fall over Kimberly's feature. Inspite of their history, Kim still kept the cow **_**and**_** the bear he got her after the fall nearly ten years ago. Guess there was still hope for them after all, if only Kim wasn't too stubborn. **

**Trini's successor moved to her laptop and the next second, Michael Buble's tender ballads filled the room, inviting Kim to throw one of the cushions towards her friend. "Stop it! You perfectly know that I hate that man," **

"**I wonder why," Aisha said with a sly smile. **

"**Shut up," Kim muttered. Three weeks ago, Rocky introduced her to his friend, Spencer McAdams. Since it came from Rocky, she didn't get her expectations too high. However, later it turned out that Spencer was a smart, funny lawyer and not to mention really cute. Things between them were going pretty well that she didn't even mind that he had been married before. Alas, Spencer was also a huge fan of Jazz, the only music genre that never piqued Kim interest. **

**He was telling her stories about his firm, when she fell asleep, right with that very song Aisha played now coming from his radio. She personally blamed the singer for being gifted such a great voice that had effectively lulled her to fall asleep in the middle of an important date. "He didn't even call the next day, or the day after or the day after that. The last I heard, Rocky said he was seeing a blonde from Canada. Now you see why I don't fancy blondes?" **

"**You said you were tired from the long day at the gym," Aisha recalled as Kim strecthed out on the sofa and released a big yawn. "Another long day at work?"**

"**Hmm… And I have two interviews in an hour or so," Kim glanced at her watch before resting her head over her clasped hands. She closed her eyes and Aisha's comments about a storm coming were the last thing that she heard before sleep took her.**

"_**Awesome," Aisha clapped her hands enthusiastically as Kim clicked off the television. She sat back beside Kim and nugded her playfully. "That's your man out there. What would he say when he knows that you're far more excited to see me coming home with strawberry shortcakes than watch him win that trophy?"**_

_**Kim sighed again but didn't say anything, so Aisha went on, "You should thank his uncle John because look how famous he is now. Girls are practically drooling over the one and only Tommy Oliver," **_

"_**Fine," Kim finally replied, her hands rubbing her swollen belly. "If they wanted to be a moody pregnant woman that never got to see her husband except on the national television… be my guest,"**_

"_**You said he wouldn't renew his contract after the season finished,"**_

"_**Sometimes it seemed like he loved his car more than he loved me," Kim joked, making a rueful face. "Seriously. I told him that he's going to be a father by phone, he wasn't there with me when I visit my OB/GYN for the first time, he didn't even get to see me putting more and more weight," Kim rushed in one breath of air. **_

"_**Calm down, it's not healthy for the baby," Aisha patted Kim's stomach with a sympathetic smile. **_

"_**I'm just scared this kid will born without knowing her dad," Kim said, thinking about the terrible accident that happened shortly after they tied the knot. **_

"_**Her? Isn't it a he?"**_

"_**I knew that Tommy wanted a girl so badly, so I told him that we're having a son," **_

"_**You little bitch… How about the sonogram? He must have been there to…," The desperate look Kim gave her stopped Aisha from asking more unnecessary questions, seeing that Tommy had been in the road for nearly five months now. **_

_**Kimberly leaned back, trying to find a more comfortable spot. "I'm cranky and still pregnant. I'm tired, Sha. Do you mind if I'm napping for a while?" **_

"_**Sure, just don't forget to tell Tommy that you're here or he will freak out when he can't reach you,"**_

"_**Serves him right," Kim mumbled, feeling her eyelids getting heavier and slowly fluttered close. She had begun to doze off when a buzzing noise disturbed her sleep. "Aisha… Phone…,"**_

"**Sha…," Kim moaned and put the cushion over her head. As seconds passed, the noise got even louder than before. She blindly looked for her cellphone and abruptly pressed a button. She didn't even remember that she had set the alarm. The annoying buzz stopped and she sighed in contentment. After a second, she groaned loudly. "Nah… Tom...my," With eyes still closed, she started typing a new text message. Kim brought her phone closer to her face to make sure she didn't send it to a wrong person. Once she's finished, she put the cellphone on the floor, determined to continue her sleep. **

"**Kim," Aisha walked into the room with two hot chocolates. "Wake up. You have to go in twenty minutes," **

"**I texted him… Telling him I wasn't home," Kim said sleepily with muffled voice and rolled to lay on her side.**

"**Texted who?" **

"**Tommmmyy… That asshole," Kim answered. Her breath slowed, signaling she had gone to the dreamstate once again. **

"**Who?" Aisha asked, her voice rising to a higher pitch. Without asking, Aisha immediately took Kim's cellphone and checked the sent items. Her eyes went wide and she shoke Kim's still form. "Kim. Kimberly. Kim!"**

**The original pink ranger made a pouty noise but didn't bother to open her eyes. "Hmmm…,"**

"**You texted Tommy," Aisha simply stated, still awed and entranced. **

"**Of course… Y'told me to tell 'im," **

**Aisha winced and stared at Kim's cellphone, waiting impatiently for the former gymnast to finally realize what she had done. Aisha didn't need to wait long. Kim opened her eyes, doe eyes meeting Aisha's darker ones and Aisha saw a flicker of understanding in those eyes. Kim blinked a few times as she tried to regain her focus back. And when she did, she let out a loud shriek that could be heard from the street even though Aisha lived on the 5****th**** floor. Kim sat up with a jolt and somehow lost her grip, making her fall off the couch. "OH MY GOD!"**

**That did it. Aisha snorted and burst out laughing. Kim grabbed her phone from Aisha's grasp and looked at what she had sent **_**Tommy**_**. Aisha was laughing so hard that she couldn't even comment. She wiped her eyes and managed to speak between breaths. "Just… Just wait until I tell Rocky,"**

'_**I'm in Aisha's. I swear, Tommy, u don't come home next week, I'm bringing ur son to Africa'**_

"**How…How could I have his number? I never saved it!" Kim said, completely forgetting about her drowsiness. "See what your favorite singer did to me? He… He was hypnotizing me!"**

"**Didn't Jase put it there? For emergency calls, he said," Aisha snickered. "Oh wow, this is too funny,"**

**Kim shook her head and chewed her lips. "No… He must think it's just a silly prank. I mean, this is something that either Jason or Rocky will do… I can't believe I did that!" **

"**Tommy has your number, you know," Aisha just had to admit it and Kim's head snapped forward. "Because I was the one who stole his PDA and added your number to his contact list,"**

"**Aisha Campbell!" Her ranting was cut off when the phone beside Aisha's bed rang, making Kim jump or in Aisha's case, laugh harder. "Don't you dare," Kim warned as Aisha was more than ready to answer the call. **

"**At least let me see if that's really him," Aisha reasoned and moved the phone from Kim's wandering hands.**

"**He didn't even try to contact me when I sent him that letter, why now?" **

"**Uhm… because you just told him that he had a kid?" **

"**I thought I was still dreaming!" Kim retorted between greeted teeth. **

"**Exactly," Aisha took the cordless and handed it to the still hesitant Kimberly. "You dreamed about you and Tommy having a son together. I think that's obvious enough that you still wanted him,"**

_**A daughter**_**, Kim thought. However, she didn't make any moves to correct Aisha. **

"**Well, thanks to Michael, you finally will have the conversation that's almost a decade overdue," Aisha pointed out solemnly and folded her arms. "Come on. You're twenty six, Kim. Don't act like you just graduated high school," Receiving no responds, Aisha rolled her eyes and pressed the talk button. "Hello," **

"**Aisha!" Kim mouthed, hitting the second yellow ranger's arm for ignoring her. **

"**Hey… **_**Tommy**_**," Aisha greeted, giving the last word an emphasis and smirked at Kim. "I told you it was him," She mouthed back. "Kimberly? Well, yeah… She's here,"**

**Kim looked at the phone and chewed her nails, an old habit from high school. She knew Aisha was right, but was she ready? She had been avoiding this for so long, now thanks to her stupidity…**

"**Take it!" Aisha hissed. **

**Her mind told her to ignore the call and leave Aisha's apartment but her heart told her the opposite. Taking a deep breath of air to calm her rapid heartbeat, she reluctantly received the phone and clutched it tight to her chest before shooing Aisha with her eyes. Aisha left the room without turning the music off. **

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

_**It's you, it's you,**_

_**You make me sing.**_

_**You're every line, **_

_**You're every word,**_

_**You're everything.**_

"**Tommy?"**

**-end-**

* * *

**:: Thank you for reading. The same thing happened to me but of course, it was an entirely different scenario. I'm sorry if I offended Michael Buble's fans. He's an awesome singer, but I'm not exactly a fan of jazz. However, I do like 'Everything'. Please review, no flame please. Thanks!**

**Oh, and expect an update for TSTM&TS soon. I have the ideas in my head, but it's just rather difficult to write it down :(**

**- Yuuri :)**


End file.
